Recess
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Malam ketika Chuuya menemani. [#fluffember2019]


**BSD © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya

**.**

0o0o0o0

**Recess**

_Fiksi ini didikasikan untuk Fluffember 2019_

_Tema :__ CUDDLE _

* * *

0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

Chuuya sedang membaca salah satu novel misteri yang Ranpo pamerkan padanya kemarin sore, bertemankan satu lampu tidur yang menyalah terang di sisi ranjang saat tiba-tiba Dazai masuk ke kamar itu.

"Sudah selesai?"

Dazai menggeleng, merangkak naik ke samping Chuuya dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelahnya.

Kekasihnya ini sedang dikejar _dateline_ pekerjaan yang setiap akhir tahun selalu menjadikannya seperti zombie. Padahal harusnya mereka bisa liburan panjang, tapi terima kasih berkat tugas-tugas sialan seorang deketif diakhir tahun, setelah sepuluh tahun menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan tujuh tahun tinggal bersama, tidak pernah sekalipun Chuuya merasakan liburan akhir tahun yang spesial seperti pasangan lain.

Jujur saja, Chuuya juga ingin pergi menginap di penginapan dengan pemandian air panas terbaik, menikati guyuran salju karena hampir lima tahun ini Tokyo tidak pernah bertemu dengan salju lagi. Tapi ya sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi, Chuuya juga tidak bisa memaksa untuk ini-itu. Melihat kondisi Dazai saat ini saja membuatnya merasa kasihan.

Novel di tangan harus Chuuya singkirkan sementara, mungkin baru besok bisa ia sambung membacanya. Melihat kekasihnya yang sudah seperti orang penyakitan karena perban-perban yang melilit tubuh saja sudah cukup menyedihkan, dan sekarang justru ditambah dengan kantung mata hitam, wajah putih pucat karena kurang tidur.

Tugas yang Dazai kerjakan tidak sulit, hanya membaca ulang semua kasus yang sudah diselesaikan olehnya, memastikan tidak ada yang hilang dan kesalahan yang tertinggal. Tapi jumlah kasus itu dalam setahun ada puluhan, dengan berkas setiap kasus yang mencampai ratusan halaman, dan Dazai mengerjakannya hanya sendiri—Ranpo bilang itu karena salah Dazai yang suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan, tapi yah, memang Dazai bukan tipe manusia yang akan duduk diam membaca ulang kasus yang baru saja dia selesaikan beberapa hari lalu.

Chuuya tidak bisa mendebat ataupun memberi nasihat pada kekasihnya ini.

Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya membiarkan Dazai memeluk pinggangnya sebagai ganti guling, dan mengusap lembut rambut Dazai sambil bersenandung pelan.

Kadang Chuuya pikir dirinya harus sedikit lebih egois agar Dazai mau berbenah diri, tapi sulitnya bukan main untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Dazai terlalu egois untuk dia kalahkan, dan sering kali pikiran-pikiran tidak ingin kalah yang ada dalam kepalanya sirnah begitu saja setelah mendengar keluhan atau rengekan kekasihnya ini.

Dewa begitu baik pada Dazai, tapi tidak kepadanya.

"Masih banyak yang tersisa?"

"Sekitar dua puluh lagi." Ah, masih butuh tiga hari lagi untuk bersabar dan meminta bayaran atas semua kesabaran yang harus ia tanggung akhir tahun ini. "Maaf, Chuuya."

"Yah, aku sudah tidak kaget lagi. Jadi tidak masalah."

Kepalanya bergerak, mengusap wajah pada bagian perut Chuuya. Entah apa maksudnya dia seperti itu, tapi Chuuya merasa sedikit tergelitih, bukan hanya tubuhnya tapi hatinya juga. Menggemaskan, Chuuya ingin memanjakan pria ini lebih lagi.

"Selesai nanti, ayo jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan, melihat parade, mencoba banyak wahana di sana. Dan terakhir aku ingin naik bianglala bersama denganmu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang akan senang dengan hal seperti itu."

Kepalanya mendongak, pandangannya mengarah pada Chuuya. Berkat terangnya lampu tidur di sisi ranjang Chuuya bisa melihat jelas seberapa menggemaskannya seorang Dazai Osamu yang ada dikondisi kritis seperti saat ini.

"Tapi aku ingin." Katanya. "Aku ingin sesekali merasakan kencan sederhana seperti anak muda."

"Diumur yang sudah tua ini?"

"Kita baru tiga puluh tahun, oke? Kita masih muda."

"Hm, umur kita terbilang muda, tapi tubuhmu sudah terlalu tua untuk bersenang-senang dengan hal seperti itu. Staminamu tidak akan sanggup ... aku rasa."

"Kalau hanya satu hari, kurasa aku sanggup."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu janjimu itu."

Kemudian dia membawa Chuuya untuk ikut berbaring bersamanya setelah mematikan lampu tidur tadi. Mendekap Chuuya manja, hembusan napas yang menjamah kulit tengkuk Chuuya menggelitik bersamaan dengan kecupan yang Dazai beri di area yang sama. "Tapi sekarang biarkan aku mengisi ulang tenagaku dulu."

**.**

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

**28/12/2019 **

Ini yang kedua buat DaChuu, harusnya rada baikan. Tapi masih sama, aku ngerasa ini kurang manis!

**FRANCIS-SAMA BERIKAN AKU HIDAYAHMU~/**plak

Tapi semoga kalian yang baca ngerasain manisnya ya

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
